


with the same sweet shock

by Good0mens



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Explicit Sexual Content, Hickeys, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Marks, Mortal Joe, Mortal Nicky, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, but it's happy!, discovering the erotic side of mortality, mentions of spanking, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: "Mortality has been…an adjustment.The slow healing of Nicky’s ankle was full of Joe fretting; Nicky was not a very good patient, and neither of them were very experienced with the discomfiting feeling of being disposed for longer than a few minutes."Nicky and Joe discover the more... erotic facets of mortality.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 37
Kudos: 386





	with the same sweet shock

It’s been a few weeks since the earth shattering realisation that both ( _and praise Allah it was both, and I will never have to leave him_ ) Joe and Nicky had lost their immortality. It didn’t happen exactly as they had both hoped; quietly, with a small nick or cut.

No, instead, Nicky landed badly on his ankle during a mission and when Joe went to lift him up, it became clear that it wasn’t resetting, as it normally would, but instead swelling up. Nicky cursed as he tried to put weight on it and instead collapsed into Joe’s side.

Pushing back the growing panic in his mind, Joe had called to Nile that he and Nicky had to fall back, half-carrying Nicky back to the car where he could examine Nicky’s ankle with shaking hands. After the fourth failed attempt to untie Nicky’s boots, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Joe,” Nicky had whispered, “it’s going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.”

Joe had shaken his head, and in doing so realised how woozy he felt. Nicky’s other hand went to his face, and it came back with fresh blood coated on his fingers. _Huh._ Joe must’ve caught a knife or a knuckle at some point and not noticed.

The relief that surged through him was insurmountable; he’d leaned forward to knock against Nicky’s forehead, sharing a quiet moment of thankfulness.

* * *

Mortality has been…an adjustment.

The slow healing of Nicky’s ankle was full of Joe fretting; Nicky was not a very good patient, and neither of them were very experienced with the discomfiting feeling of being disposed for longer than a few minutes.

There were more than a few spats about _resting_ , and _unnecessary worrying,_ and _I’m over a millennium, Joe, I can handle a sore ankle,_ followed by _yeah, well you’re acting like a child right now._

Joe slept on his side wrong one night and woke up the next morning with the muscles in his back knotted and sore, no matter how much he stretched. Nicky had to massage it out of him, which, now that he thinks about it, was pretty nice.

Joe is currently basking in the afterglow of their first time making love since they lost their immortality. Joe had fucked Nicky, nice and slow, pressing his hands back into the mattress as he tried to get as deep as possible into Nicky’s welcoming body.

He’s trailing his fingers around Nicky’s skin, marvelling at the miracle of his husband’s body. Nicky’s anklebone is still a pale shade of yellow from where it sticks out of the sheets. Joe is trying not to stare at it, fascinated with the colours blooming around the centre, itching a little to try and capture it.

“What will you do with yourself when it heals, hayati?” Nicky asks knowingly with a small, teasing smile.

Joe rolls his eyes, but the question prompts an idea to form in his mind. Something they’ve never been able to indulge in before, not in all their years of loving each other.

“Perhaps I’ll just give you some more,” Joe replies, letting his eyes linger meaningfully on Nicky’s bare throat.

He can tell the moment that Nicky understands what he’s talking about, because his eyes get a little wider, lips parting open on a sharp intake of breath.

It’s Joe’s turn to smirk, now, as he continues, “My Nicolò, would you like that? If I marked you up?”

Nicky nods enthusiastically, hands reaching out to tug Joe’s body on top of him. Joe goes easily, mindful not to bump Nicky’s ankle as he settles himself further over his body. Nicky directs Joe into a delicious kiss, warm and familiar, over the undercurrent of thrilling excitement pulsing in Joe’s veins.

Nicky breaks off the kiss soon enough, tilting his head upward in a clear invitation. Joe takes it eagerly, nosing along Nicky’s jaw as he presses small, close-mouthed kisses down Nicky’s neck. Once he gets to the junction between his neck and shoulder, Joe worries the skin there between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

Nicky arches his back, the hand on the back of his head holding Joe tighter against him. Joe keeps the pressure until he hears Nicky hiss, and then withdraws. He watches, enthralled and aroused, as the red mark blossoms out into the rest of his skin, steadily darkening with every second that goes by.

Joe can’t help but reach up and run his finger over it, pressing down on the bruise. Nicky hisses again, but he lifts his hips up and Joe grins as he realises just how much Nicky is enjoying this little experiment.

He leans down and repeats the process, over and over again, until Nicky’s neck is spotted with red and purple. Joe can’t help the thrill that runs down his spine, or the echoing resonance of _mine, mine, mine_ , as his eyes rake over the evidence of him on Nicky’s body.

Nicky, for his part, is flushed high along his cheekbones, fingers curling into Joe’s hair and tugging with every press of Joe’s lips over each beautiful, crescent mark. He keeps making these cute little moans, and Joe is eating them up like molten sunlight in his mouth.

“So beautiful,” Joe murmurs, trailing down Nicky’s body.

The sounds devolve into ragged moans when Joe devotes the same attention to Nicky’s soft, pale thighs. With a hand gripping and groping the flesh, Joe sinks his teeth into the joint of his thigh and pelvis.

Nicky keens, a high breathy thing that makes Joe’s own cock twitch. Joe wonders, idly, if Nicky would enjoy the rough scratch of Joe’s beard over the marks. If he could make Nicky’s skin red and raw with it, if Nicky would still feel it for _days_ afterward.

Joe brushes his lips over the bite, and then sucks another dark hickey into the skin of his inner thigh. When he scrapes his teeth along another fresh bruise, Nicky actually flinches, moaning loudly as his leg jerks up in Joe’s grip.

“Joe, please,” Nicky breathes out, making Joe glance up from where he’s attempting to create a cloud of blemishes on Nicky’s skin, to see his hard, flushed cock ooze pre-come onto his navel.

“I’ve got you,” Joe replies easily, “you want my cock again, habibi?”

When Nicky nods, Joe spreads Nicky’s legs out again, pushing them upward to reveal his opening. The image that befalls him makes something debased shoot through him. Nicky’s hole is still loose and slick, and Joe groans as Nicky tries to clench down around nothing.

“Oh, baby,” Joe croons, “you’re practically _gaping_ , my Nicolò, dripping with my come.”

He presses his thumbs in either side and holds Nicky open so he can lick right into Nicky. Nicky shouts, and Joe presses his face in further, pushing his tongue into Nicky, laving it over the furled rim. 

Nicky is already shaking, which is new, Joe observes; when Joe rubs his beard over Nicky’s opening, Nicky’s hands find his hair and _yanks._

Joe pulls away at Nicky’s urging, looking up the line of Nicky’s body. Nicky looks wild, hips stuttering in little aborted movements that Joe finds arousing, if a little concerning.

“It’s never,” Nicky starts, swallowing before trying again, “I’m so sensitive, _Joe-_ ”

“Do you want to continue?” Joe asks, even as his own cock twitches at the thought of exploring this little discovery more.

“Yeah, just...slow, okay?” Nicky asks.

“Of course,” Joe smiles gently, leaning down to kiss Nicky softly.

He gathers up the discarded lube on the bed near Nicky’s head and drizzles some out onto his fingers, coating them liberally. Pressing two fingers inside Nicky, watching as Nicky gets up on his elbows and watches Joe sink them inside.

“You like seeing me own your body, don’t you, hayati?”

Nicky nods and pinches his brows together, biting his lip as Joe searches for his prostate. When he finds it, Nicky’s body jerks so violently that his head bonks into Joe’s. Joe just takes it in stride though, keeping their foreheads pressed together to look into Nicky’s eyes while he rubs over that spot again.

Nicky is babbling now, repeating Joe’s name over and over again like he’s not sure what to ask for. It used to take hours and several orgasms for Nicky to get this oversensitive and needy; it turns out, without their rapid healing, Nicky can barely take one without it becoming too much.

“Do you think you can take my cock again, Nicky?” Joe wonders aloud, and judging by Nicky’s wanton moan, he’s as interested as Joe is in the answer.

Joe removes his fingers, pressing an apologetic kiss to Nicky’s cheek when he cringes a little, and spreads some more lube onto his cock. He takes another look at Nicky’s marked up body, shivering with the anticipating delight of something new, before shuffling closer between Nicky’s legs.

Joe runs his cock over Nicky’s opening a few times, smearing lube and his own pre-come. Nicky rolls his hips, tries to get Joe inside, and Joe grins ferally. He pulls back a little, fisting his cock again, before guiding himself over Nicky’s open hole again.

When his cockhead catches on Nicky’s rim, Joe flutters his eyes shut briefly before reopening them, refocusing on his husband. He presses forward, inch by glorious inch, as Nicky swallows up his cock. With every roll of Joe’s hips, Nicky’s face gets more and more slack, spasming around Joe in a way that has Joe fighting not to just shove all the way inside of him.

“So good,” Joe whispers, humbled by the way Nicky’s body lets him in, even as Nicky’s fists are clenched in the sheets with how overwhelmed he is.

When he’s all the way inside, Joe rolls his hips up again, driving the tip of his cock right up against Nicky’s sensitive prostate.

Nicky cries out and unravels instantly, wrapping his legs tight around Joe while he comes in ropes between their bodies. Joe muffles his own groan into Nicky’s neck, keeping as still as possible as Nicky’s breathing gets back under control.

“Fuck, Yusuf,” Nicky sighs breathily when he’s done, “I can’t- it feels-” he cuts himself off, raking a hand through his own hair and blowing out a shaky breath.

Joe swipes a thumb over Nicky’s sweaty brow, settling on his elbows over Nicky’s body.

“How does it feel, my love?”

“It’s so much,” Nicky groans, “like you’re touching me everywhere, oh, _Joe_.”

Joe grins ferally and starts moving, dragging his cock in and out of Nicky. The tight clench of his husband is intoxicating, pulling him in like a siren. He sits up, drawing up one of Nicky’s legs up with him, the skin of his thigh splotched and coloured from _Joe,_ and that thought is enough to make Joe fuck into him a little harder.

“ _God,_ Nicky, I just want to mark you up all over. Gonna spank your pretty ass until you can’t sit down for a week-”

Nicky lets out a guttural sound at that, and Joe pushes inside him once, twice before emptying himself inside of Nicky again with a drawn out moan.

They lay like that, panting and sweating, until Nicky complains about his leg cramping from Joe’s weight holding it open. Joe pulls out with a wince (his cock already rubbed a little raw from the two rounds) and collapses next to Nicky with a sigh.

He glances over at Nicky, eyes lingering on each little mark he’s left, before peering back up into Nicky’s eyes.

“You know Booker is going to give me such shit for this, right?” Nicky asks, rolling on his side to look at Joe properly.

“Return the favour?” Joe grins, yelping as Nicky pulls Joe into his arms and bites his shoulder playfully.

So, yeah. Mortality has been an adjustment. There are a lot of _what ifs_ and uncertainties now, but never between them.

And, Joe muses the next morning as he watches Nicky stumble into the living room, hickeys dusted all along his neckline, it has some unexpected perks too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed <3  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peachpitandpomegranate.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
